Forgiveness of brothers
by jediclonecowgirl
Summary: Bill and George comfort Percy after Fred's death.


_**A Word from the Author: **_Hello everyone, it's jediclonecowgirl. Yes...I've another Hurt/Comfort fiction here. Mostly...*groans*...I knew I should've written that down, before I started this fiction. Well...let's just put it like that: It's a Harry Potter one-shot and It's with Bill, George and Percy after Fred's death.

"It's no use. He won't open the door.", Ginny weakly mumbled, as she came back to the kitchen of the Burrow. Her face looked like her sadness was mixed up with her worry.

The big Battle of Hogwarts had ended a few weeks ago. Fred had been killed and now all the remaining Weasley's, except for one, and Ron's friend Harry Potter and Ron's girlfriend Hermoine Granger were rounded up in the kitchen of the Burrow.

"Percy must've realized that we forgave him by now.", Ron mumbled.

"Apperantly not.", Charlie replied.

The oldest Weasley son, Bill Weasley, looked at his family sadly. Of Course he didn't like it, when Percy walked outta the family two years ago, but no matter, what he had done...Percy was still his brother and he had forgiven him. Bill didn't know, what was up with his little brother, but to Bill it seemed like a cry for help. This was were Bill made up his mind: He needed to go talk to Percy and convince him that he was one of them, no matter, what he had done.

"I'm gonna go talk to him. It's worth a try.", Bill mumbled.

"Tough luck Bill.", he heared Charlie mutter beside him, before he go up and walked up the stairs, until he arrived at the door of Percy's room.

He tried to open it, but it was locked. Bill softly knocked, but all he got as an response was a muffled bellow.

"GINNY, IF THAT'S YOU GO AWAY!", Bill heared Percy bellow.

"Perce...it's Bill.", he said.

"Go away Bill. I d-d-don't want to talk!", was Percy's response.

The yelling had mixed together with sobbing. It sounded like Percy was hurting and to Bill it was time for drastic things to do. He pulled out his wand. He usually did not open the doors of his siblings with _"Alohomora"_ just like this, but this was an emergency.

_"Alohomora!",_ Bill chanted, pointing the wand at the lock of Percy's door.

It opened imidiately and Bill gasped at what he saw in his normally so collected brother's room. It was completely dark in there, things were randomly strewn on the floor and Percy himself was sitting curled up in front of his bed, clutching his hair tightly.

"What were you thinking busting in here?! I told you, that I did NOT want to talk to anyone!", Percy yelled at his brother.

"It didn't seem like this to me. You're distancing yourself Perce and I intend to find out why you do.", Bill said in the most calm tone he could manage.

Percy mumbled something, that somehow sounded like he did not belive, what Bill was saying, but Bill put two and two together and saw that his little brother did not belive him, even though Bill could see, that Percy was hurting for some reason.

"Perce...the older kids of a family do know, when their little siblings are hurting and apperantly you ARE!", Bil said, grabbing Percy's shoulder.

"I AM NOT SAD ABOUT ANYTHING!", Percy yelled at Bill, battering his hand away.

Bill could see the tears welling up in his brother's eyes. For some reason he was hiding something from his entire family, but he wasn't doing really good and suddenly he began to talk about everything that was on his mind.

"I could've done so many things differently! I could've made many things end up better! I never should've had this big fight with dad. I should've helped the twins, Ron and Ginny get rid of this Umbridge woman. I should never have written that bloody letter to Ron. I should've believed him and been there for him and the others, as Ron said, that Umbridge used those horrible quills. I never should've tried to create space between Ron and Harry. I should've joined the order and be a spy in the ministry. I never should've left you because of the bloody ministry. I should've stayed. Walking outta the family like that was the biggest mistake I've ever made.", Percy yelled out.

Bill was shocked at his brother's sudden outburst and wrapped his arm around Percy. He stiffened, but at least he did not try to get outta his grip anymore.

"Perce...there are some things you couldn't have changed. Some things just happened the way they did. For example...you couldn't have done much against Umbridge back then. The minister fully trusted her.", Bill mumbled.

This did little to comfort Percy, who had forced himself to look up at Bill. Percy's gaze was empty. There was nothing, but regret and raw pain inside them. It shocked Bill, that his little brother thought, that they still hadn't forgiven him yet somehow, but he knew this was not the only thing bothering Percy.

"And...if I hadn't accepted this bloody promotion at first place, Fred would probably still be alive! I have always been such a git to him and I never got to tell him, that I still loved him, before he was killed. It's my fault.", he said sobbing and then the dam broke.

Percy burried his face into Bill's shoulder and cried out all the pain, he had been holding in, since two years and Bill just held him in his arms and was there for him.

"Shhh...Fred's death certainly was not your fault. If it was someone's fault, it was this Death Eater, who made the wall collapse. I don't even know, if he survived that battle.", Bill whispered. stroking his brother's hair.

"He...he didn't! This guy paid dearly for killing him, but Fred's death is still my fault. I should've just grabbed his wrist and pulled him away after the wall blasted apart. I should've done something, even, if it had killed me instead!", Percy sobbed.

"It wasn't your fault Percy.", another voice said and soon afterwards George rounded the corner and stepped into the room.

He sat down next to Percy, but only looked at him, because he was scared of overhwhelming Percy completely, since he was already feeling lost.

"How long have you been standing there?", Bill asked.

"Long enough to hear, that Percy blames himself for Fred's death and I just want to tell you, that this isn't true. You aren't the one to blame for this. Nobody could've forseen that explosion, not even you, and in the chaos there was nothing you could've done to help Fred. We miss him all, I do the most, but they are also really worried about you.", George mumbled.

"Especially YOU must hate me now. I was there and could've done something about Fred's death. It my fault, that you are alone now and...", Percy began, but George cut him off.

"Well news-flash Percy: I don't hate you! You are still my big brother...I forgave you at the night of the battle and by the way: Crying or spilling your guts every know and then is nothing to be ashamed of...it's only healthy.", George tried to joke.

Percy avoided eye-contact with George. He had never been actually used to spill his guts to someone. He had always been the odd one in the family and he had belived that no one would ever listen to him.

"Can't belive I'm just saying that, but you should listen to George. He doesn't hate you and so do I.", Bill murmured.

At this moment Percy hugged them both, which made them gasp a bit, but Bill and George returned the embrace. They wanted their brother to know, that he was still one of them. No matter, what he had done two years ago, no matter, that he had walked outta the family, no matter if he thought that what he had done was unforgiveable, he was still his brother.

"We love you Perce. We all do.", George murmured, as they pulled apart.

"Bill, George...thank you.", Percy whispered.

"For fighting, when I could not.", he added.

_**Ending Word: **_Well...it's my first attempt on a fiction like this. I hope you still like it and I hope you leave some reviews behind. Now all I have to say is bye, bye.


End file.
